


The Gift of Giving

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: This was not how Merlin imagined he was going to be spending his holidays; cramped into a small sealed container was not his idea of a good time.





	The Gift of Giving

It was Christmas Eve, Merlin had just finished washing himself off before bed. He pulled his trousers up and just as he reached for the shirt that was hanging over the divider, or at least should have been. With a roll of his eyes he made his way around the screen assuming the shirt had slipped and was now laying on the ground. What Merlin did not expect was to be greeted with a group of familiar knights, Gwaine holding his shirt as he smirked at the raven haired youth. 

“Wha-“ Merlin’s question was cut short as Leon and Percival grabbed him, Leon shoving a cloth into his mouth before securing it behind his head. 

Merlin tried to struggle in Percival’s grasp, but it was no use. The man was built like a house. His eyes darted from knight to knight, hoping one of them would explain what the hell was going on as Leon secured his arms behind his back with some rope woven of silk. It was Gwaine that finally spoke up.

“Sorry Mer, but you were the only thing we could think of. The king has everything he could want, and what he doesn’t have he could easily get, everything except for you that is. You are going to be the best present the princess has ever received.”

Merlin balked at the idea of being gifted, of being given away like some object. Unfortunately, all his protests were muffled by the gag.

“Glad you agree with us, mate. Alright boys, let’s get him wrapped up and ready.” Gwaine said as he motioned for Leon and Percival to escort their ‘gift’. 

It was late in the palace and most of the residence were fast asleep, meaning that there wasn’t anyone in the corridors that could help Merlin out of his predicament. The knights seemed to be leading him to the great hall. As they rounded the final corner they came across one of the few servants that was still running around the palace. Merlin shot her a pleading look, receiving a sympathetic smile in return as the maid turned on her heels and left Merlin to his fate. 

Once in the great hall, Merlin quickly noticed the grand decorated tree located in one of the corners. Various presents were already sitting neatly wrapped beneath the lush decorated green appendages. The men dragged Merlin toward the tree, and that’s when he spotted it. A box. A large wooden crate to be precise, just big enough to fix a man. At the sight of it Merlin renewed his efforts of escape, but alas he was no match for men holding him captive. Gwaine opened the lid of the crate as Percival lifted a now physically exhausted Merlin into the crate. The knights apologized once before the lid was closed and Merlin heard the telltale sound of a bolt locking into place. 

It was Christmas morning and Arthur was surprised to be awakened by a gentle knocking at the door. Merlin never knocked, ever. Before Arthur could bid the person to enter the door opened revealing George . Bowing he greeted the prince before opening the curtains. Arthur was just about to ask where the hell Merlin was when George spoke up.

“Sire, the knights sent me up to get you ready for the days festivities as Merlin is not able to attend to you this morning your highness.”

“Alright then, please set out my clothes for the day and then you may be dismissed.” Arthur informed the man. 

Arthur dressed for the day before making his way to the great hall. There was no time to search for his lazy excuse for manservant when all the nobility would be waiting for their king before starting the celebrations. 

The nobles feasted and partook in small talk, before long it was time for the opening of gifts. The crowds laughed and chatted as people opened their gifts. Before long all that was left were the kings’ gifts. He started to unravel some of the smaller parcels receiving jewels and other small tokens. Arthur smiled and thanked the various nobles his attention constantly drawn away into the shadows searching for a lithe frame and dark hair. Eventually he only had the large wrapped package. Just as he was about to tear apart the wrapping he was brought to a halt by one of his men, Leon. 

“Sire, it may be best you open this one alone.” The knight told him. 

With a nod of his head Arthur acquiesced, signalling the end of the celebrations. The nobles slowly gathered their gifts and carried them off to keep celebrating the festivities amongst themselves. The knights looked to their king, bowed and left his in the hall alone.

Now that he was alone, Arthur sighed and began to unwrap the gift before him. Once the colourful wrappings were removed Arthur was greeted with a plain wooded crate, locked with a bolt. On the box a note was secured reading ‘enjoy, princess’. Grabbing the bolt Arthur pulled the bolt from its place and drew a deep breath before lifting the lid. 

Merlin. Merlin was sitting inside the box squinting up at the person that had opened his prison. Merlin was seated in the box, shirtless and gagged. Arthur quickly pulled the raven haired man up from the box and placed him on his feet. As he released his hold on the boy he nearly collapsed. Arthur lifted him into his arms and carried him to his throne, before gently setting him down. Kneeling he removed the cloth from between those dry pink lips and lifted his own goblet to them.

Arthur watched as Merlin allowed the king to tip the goblet for him as he greedily drank the watered down wine. Once the goblet was empty he freed the man’s hands.

“I’m going to kill them.” Arthur told him.

“S’alright.” Merlin whispered voice hoarse from disuse. “It was nice gesture they just went about it the wrong way. Can’t really blame them when you beat any kind of sense from their skulls during training.”

“I am sorry Merlin.” Arthur told him.

“Don’t be.” With that merlin reached up and pulled the king into a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

\-------

The next morning found the Knights of the Round Table at the stock. Children throwing various old vegetables at the grinning men.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me your thoughts.


End file.
